Pétunia Evans, épouse Dursley
by Syrene-T
Summary: Pétunia a toujours détesté son neveu, cet intrus qu'elle compare à un coucou venu squatter son nid. Mais l'animosité qu'elle éprouve est aussi en partie liée à la jalousie aveugle qu'elle éprouvait pour sa sœur Lily. Très, très longtemps avant la naissance de Harry.


**Cette histoire est dédiée à Luthien Musedrones, dite Lulu, dans le cadre des vœux de notre salon de lecture et écriture.**

**Bonne lecture. **

**000**

La nuit où son neveu en bas âge fut déposé devant sa porte, Pétunia rêva de sa sœur. Cela ne lui était plus arrivé depuis son adolescence. Peut-être était-ce parce que son mari y avait fait allusion dans la soirée. Ou peut-être après tout qu'elle sentait, sans s'en rendre compte, qu'il y avait quelque chose dans l'air. Bien qu'elle n'ait jamais été une femme intuitive, qui pouvait savoir ? L'inconscient est une drôle de chose. Lily avait été assassinée vingt-quatre heures plus tôt mais Pétunia Dursley, née Evans, l'ignorait encore.

A son réveil par contre elle se souvenait très bien de son rêve. Cela la mit tout de suite de mauvaise humeur. D'abord parce qu'elle avait décidé depuis bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait jamais eu de sœur. Ensuite parce que ce rêve l'avait transportée à une époque lointaine, au temps de son enfance, en un temps où… où non seulement elle avait une petite sœur mais où en plus elle l'aimait. Cela faisait tant d'années que Pétunia avait impitoyablement et résolument renié ces souvenirs, qu'elle les avait enfermés à triple tour dans les couches les plus obscures et les plus lointaines de sa mémoire, que cette brusque réminiscence avait de quoi la rendre furieuse.

D'autant plus furieuse que dans son rêve elle avait retrouvé ses sentiments d'autrefois. Quand Lily était toute petite. Avant qu'elle se change en monstre. Naturellement, tout au fond d'elle-même Pétunia savait bien que seule sa jalousie dévorante l'avait éloignée de sa jeune sœur mais elle se REFUSAIT à l'admettre. Cette seule pensée lui était ODIEUSE ! Jalouse, elle ?! Non ! Mille fois non ! C'était seulement une telle INJUSTICE que Lily ait eu de tels dons et pas sa sœur aînée... Bien sûr, même lorsqu'elle était enfant et qu'elle s'entendait encore bien avec Lily, les capacités, les dons de cette dernière lui faisaient peur. Toujours. C'était bien naturel, non ? Ce n'était pas NORMAL de savoir faire ces choses. Cela n'aurait pas dû exister. A cette époque, Pétunia éprouvait un curieux mélange de répugnance et d'envie envers les talents de sa cadette. Deux sensations négatives et désagréables. A son insu, son esprit avait déjà commencé le lent travail qui la mènerait quelques années plus tard à rejeter avec violence tout ce qui sortait strictement du cadre banal et rassurant de la normalité, qu'elle finirait par ériger en dogme sans se faire la réflexion, ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois dans sa vie, qu'il n'existe nulle part aucune définition de ce concept. Qu'est-ce qui est normal, qu'est-ce qui ne l'est pas ? Pétunia, comme souvent les personnes peu intelligentes, avait des idées parfaitement tranchées sur ce point.

Ensuite il y avait eu ce garçon, ce moins que rien qui était entré dans la vie de Lily. Le fils Rogue, elle s'en souvenait encore. Comment l'aurait-elle oublié ? Elle l'avait méprisé au premier regard et cordialement détesté ensuite. Pétunia avait bien essayé de rompre l'amitié naissante de Severus Rogue (quel nom !) et de Lily en disant à sa mère que sa plus jeune fille passait désormais tout son temps avec ce garçon qui n'avait rien de convenable, il suffisait de le regarder. Il habitait l'Impasse du Tisseur, en plus. Ce quartier de chômeurs et de va-nu-pieds, ça voulait tout dire, non ? Malheureusement, son intervention n'avait eu aucun effet.

L'aînée des deux fillettes éprouvait un dépit grandissant en voyant le temps et l'intérêt que consacrait sa cadette à son nouvel ami. C'est pourquoi elle s'était mise à les espionner (une habitude qu'elle conserverait sa vie durant envers ses voisins, car elle adorait surprendre la vie des gens et colporter des potins, voire des ragots).

Bien loin de calmer sa vindicte, les conversations des deux compagnons l'avaient emplie d'un sentiment d'amertume dont elle ne s'était jamais totalement débarrassé. Parce que ce gamin qui ressemblait à un clochard avait les mêmes capacités que Lily. Et qu'ils en parlaient sans arrêt. Si Lily était restée la seule de sa connaissance à faire ces _choses_, Pétunia aurait eu plus facile à faire remarquer qu'elle était une sorte de phénomène de foire. Qu'elle était anormale, quoi. Peut-être même aurait-elle pu conserver pour elle une affection mêlée de commisération. Mais voilà qu'elle se rendait compte, à écouter parler son _ami_, qu'il existait toute une communauté de gens comme eux. Des gens doués de _pouvoirs magiques_. Dès lors, la jalousie avait commencé à dévorer le cœur de Pétunia Evans.

Le pire de tout, sans doute, c'était que Lily avait su qu'elle avait écrit à Albus Dumbledore. Oh, cette honte demeurait toujours aussi vive dans son esprit. Oui, parce que... et d'abord elle ne l'avait pas supplié ! N'importe quoi ! Ce vieil imbécile, ce sale sorcier avait extrapolé, inventé, déformé ses paroles... elle voulait seulement... elle estimait que Lily était trop jeune pour plonger ainsi toute seule dans l'inconnu, surtout au vu des fréquentations plus que douteuses qu'elle entretenait ! N'importe qui aurait dû le comprendre, non ? Oh, le refus du directeur de Poudlard de l'accepter dans son école l'avait écorchée vive.

A cette époque, Pétunia s'était persuadée que si elle était acceptée à Poudlard ses dons finiraient par se révéler. Il était juste impossible que Lily soit la seule à en avoir. N'est-ce pas ? Cette perspective était tout simplement intolérable. Elle n'était pas moins que Lily, non, elle ne l'était pas, elle avait juste besoin d'un peu de temps et de pratique. Pas vrai ? Pétunia ne pouvait tout simplement pas envisager qu'il en soit autrement. Mais le responsable de cette école de fous refusait de lui laisser la chance qu'il l'avait pourtant offerte à Lily. Laquelle était tout aussi responsable que lui d'ailleurs, puisque jamais elle n'avait accepté d'expliquer à sa grande sœur comment elle réalisait ses... ses tours. Pétunia avait dû lui poser la question au moins mille fois. Mais Lily répondait invariablement qu'elle ne savait pas. La garce ! Et menteuse, avec ça. Fait-on quoi que ce soit sans savoir comment ? Bien sûr, cette petite M'as-Tu-Vue voulait rester unique. Elle n'était qu'une sale peste égoïste et prétentieuse ! Poudlard restait donc l'unique chance de Pétunia de montrer qu'elle valait autant que sa sœur.

Ceci étant, elle serait sans doute morte sur place si elle avait dû accepter de se souvenir des termes de sa propre lettre. Elle était tellement malheureuse, tellement jalouse, elle se sentait tellement nulle... Ses parents n'en avaient plus que pour Lily, Lily, Lily... Ils la taquinaient gentiment sur l'étendue de ses dons et sur ce qu'elle pouvait ou pourrait faire plus tard. Ils la regardaient avec une chaleur qui blessait sa sœur aînée au plus profond d'elle-même. L'enfant prodigue. Ou prodige, peut-être, dans le cas présent. Voilà ce qu'était devenue Lily. C'était tellement injuste ! Si encore on avait eu pour Pétunia quelques paroles réconfortantes, si encore on avait paru se rendre compte qu'elle n'était pas comme sa sœur et qu'elle en souffrait, si on l'avait consolée en lui disant qu'elle avait ceci ou cela qui compensait largement... Mais non.

\- Tu te rends compte ? disait sa mère, toute fière. Tu te rends compte, Tunie, que ta petite sœur est une sorcière ? Une gentille sorcière, naturellement.

Et « Tunie » avait envie de hurler. Sa mère aurait dû se désoler d'avoir une sorcière pour fille, estimait-elle, et chercher du réconfort auprès de son aînée, qui elle du moins était normale. C'était d'elle qu'on aurait dû être fiers. Si longtemps plus tard, Pétunia en voulait toujours autant à ses parents.

\- Sale monstre ! pensait-elle à cette époque, avec rancœur, en voyant Lily.

Et elle le pensait.

\- Les gens comme toi, avait-elle une fois lancé à sa sœur sur un ton vipérin, avant on les brûlait ! D'ailleurs peut-être qu'on te brûlera un jour.

Ce n'était pas que Pétunia souhaitait la mort de sa sœur. En toute sincérité, non. Bien qu'elle ne s'en rende pas vraiment compte elle-même, ce qu'elle voulait désespérément en réalité c'était être reconnue. Que l'on reconnaisse sa valeur. Qu'elle se sente enfin sur un pied d'égalité avec Lily. Voilà ce qu'elle voulait. Qu'elle désirait ardemment.

Dans la réalité, Monsieur et Madame Evans partageaient équitablement leur attention et leur affection entre leurs deux filles, mais Pétunia ne s'en apercevait pas. Dévorée par le dépit, elle interprétait tout en mal et se sentait mise à l'écart.

Dans les années qui avaient suivi, Pétunia avait toujours éprouvé le même sentiment. Elle se sentait moche, seule, délaissée. Elle n'était pas une sorcière, elle n'avait pas de pouvoir, elle n'intéressait personne. Ce sale vieux... vieux... (Pétunia ne trouvait pas de mot assez violent) Dumbledore l'avait rejetée, méprisée, humiliée... Comme tous ceux qui l'entouraient, à bien y regarder. Une fois, devant ses parents, elle avait aigrement fait remarquer que sa sœur était un monstre et qu'elle ne devrait pas avoir l'autorisation de sortir de cet établissement destiné à enfermer les gens de sa sorte. Sa mère l'avait alors très sévèrement réprimandée. Pétunia en avait seulement conclu que « les vieux » ne supportaient pas d'entendre la vérité à propos de leur préférée. Lily, toujours Lily... c'était insupportable.

Sa jalousie avait encore décuplé lorsque, l'adolescence puis l'âge adulte venant, Lily s'était muée en une gracieuse jeune fille puis une magnifique jeune femme (tu parles ! Avec ses horribles cheveux roux, tellement vulgaires, ses yeux, bah ! On aurait dit... pourquoi tout le monde s'extasiait-il sur ses yeux, d'abord ? Parce qu'ils étaient verts ? C'était moche ! Moche, moche, moche ! Froid, c'était des yeux de serpent, voilà. De reptile. Pas de quoi être envieux).

N'empêche que Pétunia se sentait commune, banale, sans intérêt.

Heureusement, elle avait rencontré Vernon Dursley. Plus terre à terre et ordinaire que lui, ça n'existait pas. Pétunia avait senti qu'auprès de lui elle recouvrerait son estime de soi. Ils étaient pareils, tous les deux. Et jamais Vernon n'irait s'extasier sur les talents de cette bande de sorciers ! Oh pour ça non. Pétunia serait enfin considérée à sa juste valeur : celle d'une personne NORMALE. Et jamais leur couple ou leur foyer n'abriterait aucune singularité déplacée. Leur vie serait normale. Leur famille serait normale. Tout serait normal et ils seraient normalement heureux. A condition toutefois que Vernon ne s'enfuit pas en courant lorsqu'il apprendrait l'existence de l'abominable Lily. Pétunia n'en avait pas dormi pendant plusieurs nuits. Si elle était à nouveau rejetée, cette fois à cause de sa sœur, ce serait le coup de trop, celui dont elle serait incapable de se remettre. Vernon pourrait, par exemple, craindre qu'en épousant la sœur d'un monstre de foire, un jour il lui naisse un enfant du même genre ? Quelle horrible perspective ! Pétunia en avait l'estomac retourné. Même elle, cette éventualité lui faisait peur. Si cela arrivait, elle serait forcée de tout revivre encore une fois ? Oh non !

Au final, elle avait abordé le sujet en suppliant Vernon de ne pas tenir compte de cet énorme tache familiale nommée Lily. Mais elle avait eu tellement peur de sa réaction, elle s'était tellement tourmentée, s'imaginant parfois menant une vie solitaire, rejetée de tous et de partout comme « sœur de la sorcière » (le comble de l'injustice, mais allez savoir), au point d'en pleurer, qu'elle avait vraiment commencé, de son côté, à rejeter sa cadette. Avec Vernon elle avait convenu de dire à leurs amis et sa famille à lui qu'elle était fille unique. Elle avait vraiment trop honte. Peu à peu elle allait d'ailleurs presque réussir à se convaincre elle-même qu'elle n'avait jamais eu de sœur. Et c'était très bien comme ça.

Lorsque Pétunia avait annoncé son mariage avec Vernon Dursley, elle était très sincèrement heureuse. Elle allait quitter cette famille ingrate qui ne l'avait jamais estimée à sa juste valeur et entamer une nouvelle vie. Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à elle, elle n'aurait même pas invité Lily à la noce. Lily et ce James Potter auquel elle venait de se fiancer. Elle ne l'avait encore rencontré qu'une fois et la situation avait vite dégénéré entre Vernon et ce grand gaillard brun qui, tout soi-disant sorcier qu'il était, ne paraissait pas savoir se servir d'un peigne. En tous cas s'il fallait en juger par ses cheveux en bataille (un tel négligé faisait ricaner Pétunia qui estimait que décidément, sa sœur avait des goûts douteux en matière d'homme. D'abord ce Rogue qui ressemblait à un épouvantail, maintenant celui-là… bah !).

La future mariée s'était finalement résolu de mauvais gré à inviter Lily et son fiancé à son mariage mais avait refusé de proposer à sa sœur d'être sa demoiselle d'honneur. Rien à faire. Les gens sont trop bêtes et Pétunia avait remarqué avec dépit combien les hommes suivaient Lily du regard. Elle n'avait aucune intention d'être éclipsée ou même comparée à cette dernière, surtout pas le jour de ses noces. Secrètement, elle espérait aussi que Lily serait blessée de sa décision, estimant que c'était un juste retour des choses.

C'était dans le même état d'esprit qu'elle avait refusé de se rendre au mariage de sa sœur quelques temps plus tard. Pour commencer, elle n'avait pas de sœur. Et de plus il était hors de question que des gens comme son mari et elle, des gens parfaitement NORMAUX, MERCI, se commettent dans une assemblée de monstres. Parfaitement !

Accessoirement, Pétunia n'avait aucune envie de voir sa sœur en mariée épanouie et rayonnante de bonheur. La reine de la fête. Lily serait certainement belle à se damner. Non merci. Pas question. Sa sœur aînée n'avait vraiment pas envie de voir ça.

Quand Dudley était né, elle avait beaucoup, beaucoup hésité à envoyer un faire-part aux Potter. D'un côté, elle était si fière de son superbe bébé, si potelé, si vigoureux, qu'elle avait envie d'en parler à tout le monde. Sauf qu'elle n'avait aucune envie de voir débarquer Lily, surtout pas avec son bon à rien de mari. Finalement elle avait quand même envoyé un faire-part. Elle éprouvait le sentiment que cette fois, elle surclassait très largement sa sœur. Elle avait un enfant, un enfant magnifique et en pleine santé. Lily ne pouvait pas en dire autant. Et si cette dernière ne pouvait pas en avoir, tant mieux ! Cette petite m'a-tu-vu comprendrait peut-être enfin qu'il y avait autre chose sur terre que de savoir lancer des sorts... tu parles ! Ah, si Lily pouvait en crever de jalousie, quelle revanche se serait !

Pétunia avait envoyé sa carte de naissance aussi pour une autre raison : le cadeau. Elle estimait que son Dudlynouchet méritait de merveilleux cadeaux, il n'en aurait jamais assez. Et il y avait intérêt à ce que ce soit du beau ! Pourvu seulement que Lily l'expédie par la poste et ne vienne pas le porter elle-même. Pétunia était tellement obnubilée par cette idée qu'elle avait ajouté à la main sur la carte que Vernon, Dudley et elle partaient en voyage pour fêter la naissance, sans savoir quand ils reviendraient. Voilà.

Et Lily avait en effet envoyé un cadeau. Une magnifique couverture en deux couleur, douce et chaude, brodée au prénom de l'enfant. "Tu verras, écrivait Lily, avec cette couverture, ton petit Dudley n'aura jamais ni chaud ni froid. Elle est magique et s'adaptera à ses besoins ainsi qu'à la température".

Pétunia avait commencé par jeter le petit mot de sa sœur à la poubelle après l'avoir déchiré en mille confettis. La couverture était réellement très belle et elle avait envie de la garder, mais... mais chaque fois qu'elle posait les yeux dessus, elle était assaillie par des pensées et des souvenirs très désagréables. Finalement elle s'en était débarrassée (elle l'avait donnée pour une vente de charité) en glapissant devant Vernon que "ce n'était qu'une serpillière dont même un clochard ne voudrait pas".

Cela ne l'avait pas empêché de savourer les remerciements que ceux au profit desquels elle s'en était débarrassée lui avait adressé pour ce don "magnifique", "cette si généreuse participation à notre vente"... Pétunia avait toujours soif de considération.

A peine un mois plus tard, c'était à son tour de recevoir un faire-part de naissance. Elle était devenue verte. Sa sœur (elle ne savait même pas que Lily était enceinte) venait de donner le jour à un petit garçon, privant son aînée de son sentiment de supériorité. Pétunia s'était mordu les lèvres jusqu'au sang avant de jeter le faire-part à la poubelle. Elle n'avait envoyé aucun cadeau et avait âprement critiqué le choix du prénom, d'un vulgaire consternant selon elle. Et en répétant mille et mille fois, approuvée en cela par Vernon, que jamais au grand jamais son précieux Dudlynouchet n'approcherait son cousin, ni de près ni de loin. D'abord parce qu'une famille normale et respectable comme la leur ne fréquentait pas les sorciers, ensuite parce que Pétunia ne voulait pas que son fils doive, comme elle, se sentir déconsidéré par les dons d'un enfant qui au fond ne le valait pas et ne le vaudrait jamais.

Et puis, tout avait basculé. Un matin elle avait trouvé son neveu devant sa porte, avec une simple lettre lui expliquant que sa sœur et son beau-frère (qu'elle n'avait vu que deux fois en tout et pour tout) étaient morts.

Pétunia aurait été incapable de décrire ses sentiments à la lecture de cette missive. D'autant plus qu'elle n'avait sur le moment retenu qu'une seule chose de tout ce fatras : elle se retrouvait avec sur les bras le dernier enfant au monde dont elle aurait voulu sous son toit.

Non.

C'était l'idée prédominante qui trottait dans sa tête.

Non.

Elle ne voulait pas de ce gosse.

Il allait prendre un peu de l'espace de Dudley. Respirer l'air de Dudley. Chaque chose qu'il faudrait donner à cet enfant, vêtement, nourriture, chaque seconde d'attention ou de soin, chaque parole serait autant de volé à Dudley.

\- Je vais le conduire à l'orphelinat immédiatement ! vociféra Vernon, le visage violet de fureur, quand il apprit ce qui arrivait.

Cet intrus, pensait toujours Pétunia, ce... Harry (un prénom dont elle détestait jusqu'à la sonorité, sans l'avoir encore une seule fois adressé à celui qui le portait), ce voleur en somme, ce coucou qui voulait squatter leur nid et en rejeter leur poussin, il allait faire vivre à Dudley le même enfer que Lily lui avait fait vivre à elle. Elle qui devrait se souvenir de chaque humiliation, de tout son ressentiment passé, alors que depuis son mariage elle avait tout fait pour l'oublier.

\- Quel toupet, continuait à pérorer son mari, quelle prétention de penser que nous allons nous charger de _lui_ ! Même pas la politesse de se présenter de jour et de s'expliquer. Ça vient comme ça en pleine nuit, à la sauvette, comme des voleurs ! Je m'habille et je l'emmène.

\- C'est la bonne solution, pensa Pétunia.

Elle non plus ne voulait pas de cet enfant. A aucun prix.

Mais... Mais il y avait cette lettre. Lily avait été assassinée. Assassinée, seigneur Dieu ! Et la lettre disait que l'enfant était menacé. Et il y avait cette phrase qu'elle haïssait mais qui lui trottait en tête sans qu'elle puisse la chasser : _là où se trouve le sang de sa mère, Harry Potter sera en sécurité jusqu'à sa majorité. _

Le cœur de Pétunia se tordit. Lily était morte. Sa petite sœur était morte. Pétunia n'aimait pas souffrir et elle rejeta cette pensée avec violence. D'abord, elle n'avait pas de sœur. Elle n'en avait plus depuis très longtemps. Ensuite, Lily n'avait eu que ce qu'elle méritait. Si elle n'avait pas été... une... si elle avait été _normale_, si elle n'avait pas fait partie de cette... secte de cinglés, ça ne serait pas arrivé.

Certes.

Mais... oui mais... oh mon Dieu, ma sœur est morte... ASSASSINEE ! Si elle n'avait pas rejoint cette bande de fous, si elle n'avait pas épousé ce bon à rien, ce fainéant qui ne travaillait même pas et ne voyait pas la nécessité de le faire...

Quelque part, la culpabilité se mêlait à la haine, le remords à la colère. Elle avait rejeté sa sœur, avait décidé qu'elle n'avait jamais existé. Peut-être... leurs parents n'étaient plus, à qui aurait pu se confier Lily si elle avait été malheureuse ? Si elle s'était senti menacée ? Si elle avait eu peur ? Lily était morte. Son fils...

\- Vernon, dit-elle d'une voix blanche, une voix fluette qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Vernon, je crois que nous allons devoir le garder.

\- Tu plaisantes ?! éructa l'intéressé.

\- Je n'en ai pas envie non plus, ça non. Mais je crois qu'il faut le faire.

Une lueur de compréhension naquit dans l'oeil habituellement bovin de son mari :

\- Je comprends. Tôt ou tard on pourrait apprendre que tu as refusé de garder ton neveu. Les gens sont idiots et ils ont toujours tôt fait de juger les autres. C'est vrai, on nous critiquerait. Personne ne peut savoir ce qu'était ta fichue sœur.

Ce n'était pas du tout à ça que pensait Pétunia mais elle ne dit rien. Expliquer ses vraies raisons lui semblait impossible. Que Vernon se fasse sa propre opinion. Du moment que cela allait dans son sens, très bien.

\- Mais Pétunia, tu as songé que ce mioche... tu sais ? Il doit être comme ses parents.

Oh oui, Pétunia y songeait ! Elle ne songeait même qu'à ça.

\- Lily était... normale, quand elle était toute petite, dit-elle avec un filet de voix à peine audible. S'il y avait un moyen... pour que jamais « ça » ne se réveille chez... lui

Elle avait prononcé « lui » du bout des lèvres, presque avec répugnance. Même évoquer cet ignoble môme lui était odieux.

Vernon réfléchit un moment. Et chez lui, c'était tout un travail.

\- Je crois que je sais, dit-il finalement, très fier de lui. De toute façon, même si nous le gardons, tu es bien d'accord avec moi : il ne peut pas se comparer à Dudley. Il n'est pas question que nous privions notre fils pour lui.

\- Ah ça non ! cracha Pétunia, sa voix lui revenant d'un seul coup.

\- Eh bien écoute. Après tout, ce gosse va être entièrement à notre charge. « On » n'a même pas eu la décence de prévoir ne serait-ce que les premiers frais. Nous ne sommes pas obligés d'en faire des tonnes. Il n'y a qu'à débarrasser le cagibi sous l'escalier pour l'y installer. Il faut qu'il comprenne dès à présent qu'il n'est ici que parce qu'on nous impose sa présence. Il faudra se montrer très strict avec lui, ne rien lui passer et bien lui faire comprendre que nous ne tolérerons jamais un comportement euh... anormal.

Pétunia comprit à demi mot. Ça lui convenait bien. Harry saurait dès le premier instant qu'il était un intrus. Il serait en sécurité (d'après la lettre) mais il resterait à la place qui devrait être la sienne. Oui, ça lui allait parfaitement.

S'ensuivirent seize années durant lesquelles elle fit clairement comprendre à l'intrus (dans son esprit elle ne lui donna jamais d'autre nom) qu'il était de trop et que s'il n'avait pas été irrécupérablement ingrat, il aurait dû les remercier tous les jours, Vernon, Dudley et elle-même, de l'accepter parmi eux, de lui fournir le gîte et le couvert. Et tout le reste.

Pétunia détestait cordialement cet enfant. Elle le détesta du premier au dernier jour. Peut-être l'aurait-elle moins exécré s'il n'avait pas eu l'impudence d'avoir hérité des yeux de sa mère. En seize ans, chaque fois que Madame Dursley croisa, ou seulement aperçu les yeux verts de son neveu, exactement semblables à ceux de Lily, oui chaque fois elle revécut ses humiliations passées. Et ce n'était pas le pire : trop souvent, à travers les yeux de Harry elle avait l'impression de voir sa sœur lui reprocher sa cruauté envers un enfant privé de toute famille. Au fond, Pétunia savait très bien que son attitude envers ce petit était révoltante. Mais c'était plus fort qu'elle.

\- Va-t-en ! avait-elle envie de hurler lorsqu'elle voyait les yeux de Harry (c'est-à-dire ceux de Lily) se poser sur elle.

Mais elle n'aurait su dire quels sentiments exacts se cachaient derrière les mots. Pour ce qui était de Harry, elle était sûre d'elle -même. Ce misérable morveux arrogant et bien trop stoïque qui supportait tout sans jamais se plaindre... elle le haïssait du plus profond d'elle-même. Elle l'avait exécré dès l'instant où elle avait appris sa naissance, qui la privait de la seule suprématie qu'elle ait jamais eue sur sa sœur. Pétunia revit, comme si la scène c'était déroulée quelques instants auparavant, le faire-part violemment chiffonné et jeté dans la poubelle. Oh, ce garçon ! Jamais il n'aurait dû exister.

Mais Lily...

Aussi, lorsque Pétunia se sépara de son neveu (qu'elle ne reverrait jamais), elle eut, selon sa propre expression (bien que personne ne soit jamais mis au courant, elle y pensa en secret pendant quelques temps, avant d'oublier), une sorte d'éblouissement. Durant une très brève seconde, elle faillit parler. Parler de Lily. Dire que finalement, peut-être que ça n'avait pas été sa faute. Qu'elle était comme elle était et qu'elle n'y pouvait rien. Qu'elle aurait mérité un autre destin et que…. et que quoi ?

Mais rien ne sortit.

Cela faisait trop longtemps que Pétunia avait pris la décision de considérer sa sœur non seulement comme une sorte de monstre mais encore comme une sacrée garce qui lui avait par ruse imposé un enfant qui avait toujours pollué sa famille NORMALE et idéale. Harry avait toujours été de trop, ça au moins c'était une certitude.

Mais Lily...

Mais non. Pétunia ne dit rien.

Certaines choses ne peuvent pas se rattraper.

Qu'aurait-elle pu dire ?

Hein ?

Sérieusement ?

Non, elle n'avait rien à dire.

Même pas adieu.

**FIN**


End file.
